Absence d'un père et coeur pur
by sokadens
Summary: Goten sort de l'enfance, et sa relation avec son père n'est pas la meilleure. Heureusement, Trunks et Maron sont là. Toujours. Ce n'est pas un yaoi, pas de romance non plus. Et puis si vous voulez savoir, il vous suffit de lire. OS.


_Goten! Tu n'as pas vu mes boucles d'oreilles?

_Sur la table basse, dans le salon, Maman.

Chichi court à travers la maison, passe de pièce en pièce, sans s'arrêter: ils sont en retard.

_Tu as bien le cadeau pour Bra avec toi?

_Oui! répond Goten.

Lui, il est déjà prêt et il attend assis sur le canapé.

_Où est ton père? Il n'est quand même pas sorti?!

_Si, il est parti faire un tour, il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, crie-t-il pour que sa mère l'entende_ elle est retournée dans la salle de bains. Comme d'hab, ajoute-t-il en murmurant pour lui-même.

Il sait très bien que son père ne sera pas de retour à temps, comme d'hab; qu'ils partiront chez leurs amis sans lui, comme d'hab; que sa mère ajoutera qu'il les rejoindra là-bas, comme d'hab; et que Goku arrivera au dernier moment, voir pas du tout, comme d'hab. Quand sa mère le rejoint dans le salon, Goten sait qu'elle pense comme lui. Elle se pince l'arête du nez puis soupire:

_Il nous rejoindra là-bas, on est déjà en retard.

_Comme d'hab_, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Goten.

Arrivés à Capsule Corp., ils sont accueillis par Bulma, resplendissante comme une jeune maman:

_Bonjour Chichi. Goten, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois!

_C'était il y a un mois, à mon anniversaire, dit le jeune garçon d'un ton blasé.

_Mais quand même! Trunks est pareil, j'ai encore dû lui racheter des vêtements la semaine dernière. Tu sais, ton père avait ton âge quand je l'ai connu, tu lui ressembles tant!

Goten se crispe légèrement, mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Bulma enchaîne:

_D'ailleurs, où est Goku? Ne me dit pas qu'il…

_Tu sais comment il est, répond Chichi les lèvres pincées. Il est encore parti je ne sais où dans la montagne.

Bulma émet un petit rire face à l'énervement évident de son amie, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil:

_Au moins tu n'es pas venue toute seule, tu as ton mini-Goku avec toi.

Cette boutade a au moins pour effet de faire sourire Chichi.

_Oui, heureusement, Goten est là.

Le jeune saïyen, qui jusque là se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sortir une réplique cinglante sur son père, tend le paquet cadeau à la maîtresse de maison.

_C'est pour Bra? Comme c'est gentil. Tu dois vouloir rejoindre Trunks, il est dans le jardin intérieur avec tous les autres.

Goten ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et file comme une flèche retrouver son meilleur ami, laissant leurs mères à leur bavardage.

Tout le monde est déjà là: Gohan et Videl, qui viennent de passer une semaine chez le père de cette dernière, discutent avec Krilin et C-18; Satan fume un cigare avec Yamcha; Mr Boo se goinfre au buffet de gâteaux et de bonbons; Piccolo médite sous un arbre; Végéta assis sur une chaise semble s'ennuyer ferme et préférerait sûrement être dans la salle de gravité; Mr Brief lit son journal à voix haute, assis à côté de son gendre; Mme Brief s'occupe de cuire les brochettes; Tenshinhan empêche Tortue Géniale de tripoter Lunch; Chaozu s'amuse avec Plume et Oolong; Trunks est avec Maron qui berce la petite Bra.

_Goten! le salue son frère. Comment vas-tu?

_Je vais bien, et toi?

_On ne peut mieux. Où sont nos parents?

_Maman est dans l'entrée avec Bulma, répond le plus jeune.

_Et Papa?

Cette fois, il se contente de hausser les épaules sans répondre et se dirige vers son meilleur ami: Trunks l'accueille avec un grand sourire, fier de montrer ce que sa petite sœur de trois mois sait faire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, mais l'enthousiasme de Trunks lui fait oublier un moment l'absence de son père.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dévoré quantités de brochettes, plusieurs bols de riz (une vingtaine chacun, à peine), de multiples gâteaux et bu quelques litres de jus de fruits, et que bébé Bra a rejoint les bras de Morphée pour une à deux heures, Trunks et Goten vont dans la chambre du plus âgé des garçons, accompagnés de Maron (elle n'a pas mangé autant qu'eux, elle n'est pas saïyenne et puis une jeune fille de 10 ans, ça veut garder la ligne, non mais!).

_J'ai un nouveau jeu vidéo, on le teste? propose Trunks.

_Ah non! S'exclame Maron. Qu'est-ce que je ferai pendant ce temps-là?

_On peut jouer chacun son tour, oppose Goten.

_Mais ce sont des jeux qui vous plaisent à vous deux! À chaque fois je m'ennuie!

_Bah, tu veux faire quoi alors?

_On pourrait, je sais pas, jouer au papa et à la maman?

_Quand Bra sera réveillée, si tu veux, je serai le papa et toi la maman, mais là, Goten ne peut pas jouer le rôle du bébé , quoique… non il est plus vieux que toi ça n'ira pas.

_Et pourquoi c'est pas moi, le papa? S'énerve le brun.

_Parce que je suis le plus vieux, qu'on est quand même chez moi, et que Bra me ressemble plus qu'à toi.

_C'est pas juste!

_Vous énervez pas les garçons, on va jouer à « Sauver la jeune fille en détresse »: je suis la jeune fille en détresse, Trunks le méchant qui m'a enlevé, et Goten mon sauveur.

_Ah oui, c'est super, s'exclame ravi le 'sauveur'.

_Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant?

Maintenant c'est au tour de Trunks d'être énervé.

_C'est évident, non? Ton papa était méchant avant, alors que le papa de Goten a toujours sauvé le monde.

Le sang du jeune saïyen brun se glace à cette affirmation.

_N'importe quoi! S'écrit Trunks. Et ta mère? Tu trouves qu'elle a le profil de la jeune fille en détresse? Elle était méchante elle aussi avant!

_Mais je suis la seule fille, et j'ai hérité de la gentillesse de mon papa d'abord. Goten est mieux dans le rôle du gentil parce que c'est le portrait craché de son père, tout le monde le dit que c'est Son Goku plus jeune.

_Ils ne vont pas s'y mettre eux aussi, _pense Goten.

_C'est pas parce qu'il est un mini-Goku qu'il doit être forcément le gentil quand on joue.

Les deux enfants continuent de se disputer sans se rendre compte du malaise de leur ami: Goten ne les écoute plus vraiment, il observe son reflet dans le miroir accroché à la porte de l'armoire de Trunks, ouverte et où les vêtements sont posés en vrac; il se regarde, ses yeux les mêmes que ceux de son père, grands et lui donnant cet air niais, sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles, et ses cheveux! Cette foutue coiffure caractéristique, qui fait qu'on le compare sans cesse à Goku. Il regarde ailleurs, son reflet commence à lui donner la nausée, et il parcourt des yeux la chambre de son meilleur ami: les posters de groupe de musique qu'ils adorent tous les deux sont accrochés au mur, le lit défait sur lequel il y a encore quelques peluches, des jouets éparpillés partout sur le sol, une télé posée sur un meuble contre le mur à côté de la porte, une console reliée à la télé, une pile de jeux vidéos rangés dans une étagère, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de bédés, magasines et bouquins en tout genre, et dans un coin le bureau de Trunks, où des livres et cahiers d'école sont ouverts, la trousse ouverte à côté. Et il les voit, les ciseaux dans la trousse. Il va les prendre et retourne devant la glace. Il hésite.

_Hé, Mini-Goku! le hèle Trunks. Dis-lui que c'est pas parce que t'es comme ton père que tu veux être le gentil.

_Je ne suis pas mon père, répond d'un ton froid Goten.

_Tu vois, il veut pas jouer ce rôle-là, c'est moi le gentil d'accord? Demande-t-il à Maron, sans se rendre compte sur l'instant de l'état de son ami.

_Goten? Tout va bien?

Maron l'a remarqué, quelque chose cloche: elle trouve bizarre la façon dont leur ami fixe le miroir, la main serrant les ciseaux.

_Je ne suis pas mon père, répète-t-il plus fort.

Cette fois, Trunks aussi se demande ce qu'il a, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un mouvement vers Goten que celui-ci attrape une grande mèche de cheveux et la coupe.

_Je le déteste! S'écrie-t-il et coupe une autre mèche. Je le déteste! Je le déteste! Je le déteste!

Les deux autres sont effarés et le regarde donner de grands coups de ciseaux rageurs dans sa chevelure. Trunks réagit enfin:

_Arrête! ordonne-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher la paire de ciseaux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

_Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans l'autre monde à s'entraîner! Au moins il avait une excuse pour ne pas être avec nous, et on s'en portait pas plus mal, crache-t-il.

A peine les mots ont franchi ses lèvres qu'il plaque ses mains sur sa bouche: il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, il a souhaité que son père soit toujours mort. Il se sent mal, vraiment mal, et les larmes commencent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Trunks le dévisage stupéfait. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu et se tourne vers Maron: le regard effrayé qu'elle lui lance et les sanglots de Goten lui confirme que son ouïe ne lui a pas joué de tour. Il va prendre la chaise de son bureau et l'installe devant le miroir.

_Assied-toi, dit-il doucement à Goten.

Ce dernier obéit sans la moindre résistance. Trunks ramasse les ciseaux et les tend à la jeune fille:

_Tu peux lui arranger ça?

Maron acquiesce et commence à arranger la coiffure de son ami. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de couper assez court vu les dégâts mais elle fait de son mieux pour les égaliser. Ce n'est pas facile car le jeune garçon est toujours secoué de sanglots.

_Comment j'ai pu…? Comment je vais expliquer que…? Qu'est-ce que Maman et Gohan vont dire?

Trunks tente de le rassurer du mieux qu'il peut, ses mots sont maladroits, il essaie de blaguer pour dédramatiser, et Goten finit par se calmer.

_Et voilà, j'ai fini, dit timidement la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Le résultat final n'est pas si catastrophique, ça lui fait une coupe de petit garçon sage.

_Allez! Pousse-toi, c'est mon tour.

Le jeune saïyen brun écarquille les yeux et se fait piquer la place sans ménagement de la part de l'autre garçon.

_Et toi, ne me foire pas, dit Trunks avec un sourire suffisant à l'intention de Maron.

Cette dernière semble paniquer: elle a réussi à rattraper les dégâts sur la tête de Goten, mais elle n'est pas certaine de faire quelque chose de bien vu le degré d'exigence de l'autre saïyen. Enfin bon, elle pourra au moins s'amuser un peu ce coup-ci.

Goten ne sait pas quoi dire, ça le touche beaucoup ce que Trunks fait pour lui, surtout vu l'importance que son meilleur ami attache à son look depuis quelques temps. Il garde le silence, et observe les mèches de couleur lavande se mélanger aux siennes brunes par terre. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils ont toujours fait leurs bêtises ensemble, avec Maron qui est avec eux parfois.

Quand ils descendent pour rejoindre les adultes car c'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer, ils s'attendent à les voir crier horrifiés face au changement et ils en rigolent. Et en effet, à peine sont-ils arrivés dans le jardin deux voix hurlent en même temps:

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT?!

_On a joué à la coiffeuse, explique tranquillement Trunks à sa mère et Chichi qui sont scandalisées.

_Je leur ai coupé les cheveux, et ensuite, ils m'ont fait des tresses, surenchérit Maron.

Yamcha, Chaozu, Oolong et Plume ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant autant d'aplomb face aux deux mères hystériques.

_Ce n'est pas si grave, intervient C-18.

_Ce n'est pas ta fille qui a les cheveux coupés courts, s'énerve Chichi.

_Ils repousseront, et leurs coupes ne sont pas si mal.

Bulma ravale sa réplique et jauge du regard les deux jeunes garçons: C-18 a raison, les longueurs de cheveux ne sont pas inégales, et ils ont tous les deux un air plus… sage. _Quelle ironie! _Songe-t-elle.

_Il n'empêche que tu seras punie, jeune fille, ajoute la femme cyborg. Plus de télé et toutes les corvées ménagères seront pour toi pendant un mois.

_Trunks, plus d'argent de poche et tous tes jouets confisqués pendant un mois aussi, déclare Végéta.

_Quant à toi, Goten, tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et plus de nuage magique pendant un mois également.

_Si elle savait,_ pense son jeune fils. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'arrive plus à monter dessus, et qu'il se demande pourquoi. Il a la réponse, c'est toute cette rancœur qu'il a accumulé envers son père ces derniers temps, toute cette haine qu'il éprouve, qui font qu'il n'est plus pur. Il réalise qu'il n'est plus un enfant bon, il a perdu son innocence, et ça ne fait que renforcer ses sentiments haineux qu'il a pour son père. C'est un cercle vicieux.

_Salut la compagnie!

_Goku! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives?

_Désolé, Chichi, j'ai aidé un des bébés ptéranodon à voler, il avait du mal et j'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Sa femme soupire profondément, elle ne le changera jamais.

_Mais, les garçons, vous avez changé de coiffure? S'étonne Goku. Ça vous va drôlement bien.

Trunks sourit fièrement et se retient de justesse de sortir un « J'adore ton père. » à Goten, ce dernier se forçant à sourire face à la remarque de son père.

_Ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as loupé aujourd'hui. Gohan et Videl nous ont fait part d'une nouvelle importante, l'informe Bulma.

_Ah bon?

_Tu vas être grand-père, lui dit son fils aîné.

_C'est formidable!

Une heure plus tard, tout le petit groupe commence à se dire au revoir. Goten serre Trunks dans ses bras et lui murmure un merci.

_C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami Goten.

Après avoir remercié Maron qui lui dit que c'était pas grand-chose, mais qu'il a intérêt à lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, le jeune saïyen ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Il a peut-être perdu son cœur pur, mais il a toujours un cœur. Et ses amis y seront toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.


End file.
